Mary, Mary quite contrary
by Firestarhk
Summary: Armus, Richard, Eleanor, and Cedric Grey are not looking forward to babysitting their 12-year-old half-sister for four days while their father and Lady Elizabeth are away at a festival for four days. Mary Grey, Sir Thomas' only child with Lady Elizabeth, is the perfect angel when her parents are around, but an absolute brat when alone with her siblings. One-shot.


*CONTENT WARNING: Later in the story, there will be a moment in which a character gets spanked, as well as a discussion about that incident a bit after. However, it is not the focus of the story; I just wanted to give readers a heads-up anyway. *

Morning at Covington Cross. Sir Thomas Grey and four of his elder children were up bright and early and gathered around the breakfast table. Sleepily, Armus, Richard, Eleanor, and Cedric ate their porridge and rolls and gulped down their cider.

"What time are you and Lady Elizabeth departing for the festival, Father?" Armus asked, scarfing down a roll.

"Lady Elizabeth and Mary are arriving at 8:00. Lady Elizabeth and I will be leaving at half-past 8," Sir Thomas answered, sipping his cider. "We will return four days from now, on Friday. I don't think you should have any trouble – Mary can sleep in my quarters; Lady Elizabeth and I just ask that you get her to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Yes, Father," his children replied stealing glances at one another. They were not eager for their 12-year-old half-sister's stay in the castle. Most of the time, she stayed with Lady Elizabeth in her castle. Once in a while, she would spend a night or two at Covington Cross – but Sir Thomas was always there – sometimes Lady Elizabeth was too. When one or both of her parents were around, Mary Grey was the perfect angel. But as soon as they were out of earshot – she became a little devil. Armus, Richard, Eleanor, and Cedric never even bothered to try and tell Sir Thomas about this – Mary was his little darling and could do no wrong in his eyes – and after all, she literally never _did _any wrong in his eyes; it was only when he wasn't watching her true nature surfaced.

As the servants were clearing the table, the family could hear a carriage pull up.

"They're here!" Sir Thomas said excitedly, standing up. He hurried to the courtyard.

"So much for peaceful mornings," Eleanor said to her brothers.

"I just wish these four days could be over with already!" Cedric remarked, looking down at his feet.

"They'll be over before we know it," Richard replied, trying to sound sure of himself.

"I hope you're right, dear brother," Armus answered.

The four siblings trudged to the courtyard where they found Sir Thomas talking with Lady Elizabeth and Mary, who was carrying a small bag.

"Children! There you are!" Sir Thomas exclaimed. "Come say hello to your baby sister and Lady Elizabeth!" The older Grey children put on their most convincing smiles and approached the trio.

"I'm _not _a baby, Father," Mary said flatly.

"Of course, you're not, dear," Sir Thomas put a hand on his youngest's shoulder. "You're twelve years old, for goodness sake!" Mary smiled up at him sweetly.

"Hello, Mary," Armus was the first to speak to the child.

"Hello, Armus," Mary gave her eldest brother a hug and did the same as her other siblings greeted her.

"Cedric – bring Mary's bag inside and show her where she'll be sleeping. I have a few more things to get together before we depart," Sir Thomas instructed.

"Yes, Father," Cedric replied. He took Mary's bag.

"Thank you, Cedric," Mary looked up at her brother with the most innocently grateful eyes – much like the eyes of a stray puppy after being given a few scraps of food.

Everyone headed inside.

A few moments later, Sir Thomas called everyone back down to the Great Hall.

"All right, children – we are leaving now. We will say our goodbyes and Lady Elizabeth and I will be on our way," he hugged and kissed each of his children, before scooping Mary up.

"You're getting a bit too big for me to be doing this, my dear," Sir Thomas smiled. "My, my – what are they feeding you up at Mother's castle?" Mary giggled.

"Be a good girl, Mary," Lady Elizabeth instructed after wrapping her daughter up in a hug. "Do everything your big brothers and sister tell you to do."

"Of course, Mother," Mary smiled sweetly.

"All right, everybody, we best be on our way. We'll see you in four days' time. Goodbye, now," Sir Thomas waved to his children before helping Lady Elizabeth up into the carriage. They waved back.

"Safe travels!" Eleanor called.

"Have fun!" Richard added.

"Don't worry about us," Armus chimed in.

"Bring back souvenirs!" Cedric finished. Eleanor elbowed him. The Grey children turned and headed back into the castle, Cedric tenderly rubbing his side.

"So, Mary," Eleanor said, once everyone was settled in the Great Hall. "What would you like to do first?"

"I want some of those sweets that I saw in the kitchen," Mary replied – a glimmer in her eye.

"Well, you can't have any sweets until after luncheon," Armus answered. "Otherwise, you'll spoil your appetite."

"But I want them!" Mary cried indignantly.

"Sorry. That's just the rule," Richard said matter-of-factly.

"I…want…sweets!" Mary uttered sharply.

"Really, Mary, you're acting like a child. No sweets until after luncheon – we already told you that!" Cedric's voice rose.

"Hmmph!" Mary turned and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Could you imagine if any of _us _had acted like that as children?" Eleanor asked incredulously.

"Father would've nipped it in the bud immediately," said Armus shaking his head.

"What she needs is a good, firm smack on the – "Richard began.

"Richard!" Eleanor interrupted quickly.

"Well, I'm not wrong," Richard retorted.

"I hope it's not going to be like this all day, every day for the next four days!" Eleanor cried.

"You already know it is," Cedric sighed. "What a brat!"

"Cedric!" Eleanor chided.

"What? Isn't she a brat?" Cedric shot back hotly.

"She's our _sister!_" Eleanor replied.

"So? You call me a brat all the time. And I'm nothing like she is," Cedric shrugged.

"Even so – she is a lot younger than you are. And she's more or less a guest here. Let's just…try to make the best of things – if not for Mary, for Father's sake."

"Fine," Cedric looked down. "I'm going into the kitchen to see what we're having for lunch." He headed for the kitchen door. Pushing it open, he was shocked to find Mary standing there, a mouthful of pastry.

"Mary!" He scolded.

Mary looked up.

"Mary Grey! What did Armus tell you about eating sweets before luncheon?" Cedric was practically yelling now.

"I…I just wanted one," Mary protested. "One can't hurt."

"You were told _no!" _Cedric pushed the kitchen door shut. "Put it down, now!"

Mary's eyes flashed the way they did when she was about to be especially difficult. "Make me, Cedric Grey!"

"Maybe I will," Cedric stomped over to his younger sister and yanked the pastry out of her hand.

"I hate you!" Mary sputtered. "And I hate Richard, and Armus, and Eleanor! And I hate Covington Cross!"

Seething with rage, Cedric swooped his sister up with one swift motion, like an eagle with its prey. He sat down on a wooden stool and flipped Mary over his knee. He then began to whack her on the backside several times, all while Mary hollered in protest.

"Ouch! Stop it, Cedric! That hurts!" she cried in vain.

"Then I'm doing it right!" was her older brother's haughty reply. Mary's screams attracted the attention of the other three Grey siblings who burst through the kitchen door.

"What's going – Cedric?!" Richard cried.

"Cedric, stop it!" Eleanor ran over to her brother, trying to stop his hand mid-air. When that didn't work, Armus rushed over and pulled Mary from Cedric's grasp. After he set her on the ground, she quickly brushed herself off, then, her eyes brimming with tears, she darted out the kitchen door.

"What the devil were you thinking?" Richard nearly shrieked.

"You said yourself she needed a good smack. So, I gave her a few," Cedric was still angry – nearly in tears himself – but from rage.

"I only said that. I never said I was going to actually do it!" Richard cried. "I knew Father would kill me if I laid a hand on her. Just like he's going to kill you when Mary tells him what you did," Richard replied.

"She was eating sweets after Armus told her not to. I'm tired of her getting to do whatever she wants without consequences," Cedric huffed.

"It's not our place to discipline her," Armus said. "As frustrating as it is, Father and Lady Elizabeth are her parents – not us. And by hitting her – I guarantee you've only made things worse," he sighed.

"You need to find her and talk to her," Eleanor piped up. "You have to…try to make things right as best you can."

Cedric sighed. "Fine." He wiped the sweat from his brow and left the kitchen.

After looking all over the castle, Cedric moved his search outside. He eventually found Mary sitting in the stable on a bale of hay. He sat down on the bale next to her.

"Hi," he said softly.

Mary sniffled. Without looking up she replied, "hello, Cedric."

It was silent for a few moments. Then, Cedric finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for striking you," he turned to her.

"I…guess I deserved it – eating the sweets after Armus told me not to," Mary turned to her brother, eyes still filled with tears.

"No, no – I shouldn't have done it," Cedric said firmly.

"I'm sorry for disobeying Armus," Mary replied so softly her brother could hardly hear her.

"I accept your apology," Cedric said. "Do you accept mine?"

Mary nodded. "And I didn't really mean what I said about hating you, and Armus, and Richard, and Eleanor," she continued. "I just sometimes wonder if you all hate me."

"What? No, of course not!" Cedric replied. "You're our sister, after all."

"That doesn't mean you can't hate me," Mary said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we don't," Cedric said.

"I know I've been acting just awful. I just…I miss Mother – I've never been away from her for this long," Mary started to tear up again.

"I miss my mother, too," Cedric said, putting an arm around his younger sister. Without thinking, Mary rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Where is your mother?" asked Mary. "Father said that you and I have different mothers."

"My mother is in Heaven," Cedric answered solemnly. "She got very sick when I was really little – I don't even remember her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard," Mary said sympathetically.

"It is," Cedric replied. "But Armus, Richard, and William tell Eleanor and me all about her – so we can remember too."

Mary smiled. "That's nice."

Cedric nodded in agreement. "Now, what do you say we go back inside? I think it's just about time for luncheon. Then afterward, we can all have some sweets!" He stood up, as did Mary.

Before Cedric could say or do anything else – Mary wrapped her arms around her brother. He returned the embrace for a few moments, before walking, arm around his little sister, back to the castle.


End file.
